Night After Christmas
by 1Aryana
Summary: This is basically the sequel to "Trees Mean Presents" Iruka has one more gift for Kakashi and he uses a kunai to open it. What could possible go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people! This is like the sequel to Trees Mean Presents! I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and I will post another chapter because Tora-chan wants a really sad ending and for once I didnt. So the next chapter will be for her and not even close to what I wanted. So if you don't want to read something sad, ignore the next chapter. But this one's good. Is not sad ending.**_

* * *

Naruto left late that afternoon with Kakashi helping him to carry everything. Iruka smiled as they left, knowing no one would mess with Naruto with Kakashi there. He closed the door and looked around the paper-covered living room. He smirked and grabbed some of the ribbon and a bow, opting to clean up later. He left a note on the door and went in to get ready.

Kakashi returned an hour later and looked around for Iruka. Seeing the mess still in the living room he instantly went to the bedroom expecting to find Iruka laying down with a headache or something. He pulled the note off the door curiously.

"_You've done so much today that I can't thank you enough. However; there's one more gift that you still have to unwrap. I'll even let you use a kunai since you seem to enjoy it so much."_ He tossed the paper to the ground and grabbed a kunai curiously before opening the door and stepping inside. Almost dropping the kunai, Kakashi's eye widened as he stood frozen in the doorway. Iruka just smiled at him, his eyes glittering. Kakashi finally pulled himself together and strode over to the bed, discarding his headband and jacket.

"Iruka…" He swallowed, his throat dry as he swept his gaze over the man lying before him. Finally he reached down to stroke his fingers over the ribbon winding its way around his lover. He looked back up at Iruka and grinned. "I can unwrap my present now right?" Smirking at the strain in Kakashi's voice, Iruka nodded.

"Do what you want." Kakashi's eyes darkened and he grabbed the kunai, sliding it down Iruka's torso with just enough pressure for the blade to be felt without actually cutting the ribbon. He traced a few random patterns, entranced with the images before finally cutting through a few and teasingly pulling them away, keeping them close by just in case. He glanced up to see Iruka's deep brown eyes watching his every move. Instantly he pulled his mask down, leaning over to claim the tan man's mouth possessively. He continued to slide his hands down, keeping the kunai from cutting him. He grazed the blade over dusky mounds that swelled into the following touch as Iruka gasped. Kakashi pulled back so he could watch the reactions he caused, committing it all to memory. He smirked and circled the blade around one nipple, enjoying the twitch and intake of breath before sliding it down to just below the navel. He kept it there and lowered back down to lap at the nipple, bringing his free hand up to toy with the other one. Iruka stiffened when Kakashi slid the kunai lower to where the leg meets the hip. He switched hands on the kunai so he could change the attention above. Iruka shivered as the kunai traveled around and under his erection to tap dangerously at his balls. Kakashi pulled back, dragging the kunai up the underside of the erection. Iruak kept his eyes locked on him, his chest rising and falling with each rapid breath. His breath caught in his throat as the kunai danced teasingly over the tip, the point resting against the slit.

"Ka… kashi…" He choked out. Kakashi looked over him again and, noting the nervous tone and slight fear in his eyes, pulled the kunai away completely and tossed it to the side. He leaned down to kiss him.

"Sorry. That was too much. You're just too fascinating…" He kissed his neck. "I can stop." Iruka shook his head.

"No… present." He chuckled.

"Normally I'd stop because you're only thinking of that, but you've excited me too much now." Iruka smiled at him and, leaning up as far as the ribbon would allow, barely managed to bite his ear. Kakashi twitched and shoved Iruka back down and roughly grabbed his erection. He put three fingers, quickly moistened, against his entrance and with a squeeze from his other hand, shoved them in. Iruka arched up, the ribbons stretched taunt against his chest, as he cried out. Kakashi didn't give him time to recover and started moving, twisting and turning his fingers to thoroughly stretch him before just as suddenly yanking them out. Iruka squirmed, unaccustomed to how rough and quick the actions were. Kakashi slowly pushed his thumb in, watching Iruka carefully. Smirking at the ease of access he leaned down and bit at the ribbon, pulling at it gently before tearing it off. He continued until there was only one left; the one tied around the cock ring. Iruka watched him curiously, making Kakashi smirk.

"It was fun… Too much in the way now." He explained with a predatory eye. Iruka bit his lip as Kakashi positioned himself. Iruka's hands went to his shoulders seconds before he thrust in, making the smaller man cry out and throw his head back. Kakashi paused only long enough to gather himself before slowly starting to move. He quickly sped up and soon he was pounding into the lithe body beneath him. Iruka's fingers dug into his shoulders as he barely managed to hold on under the onslaught. Kakashi groaned, feeling Iruka tighten around him as he tried to come. He squirmed and whined pitifully, his head thrashing around when Kakashi reached between them to fondle him.

"Ah… Kakashi!" He suddenly grabbed the silver haired man and fiercely pulled him down, claiming his mouth possessively. Kakashi shuddered and his movements became erratic. He reached between them again as his mouth moved to the vulnerable neck before him. In a moment he tore the ring off the captive member and bit down. Iruka came with a cry, arching up harshly. Kakashi rammed in a few more times before coming inside with a low moan. Iruka settled down before Kakashi and felt something cold against him back. He realized what it was just as Kakashi fell against him, driving the metal into him. Iruka gasped lightly and tried shifting only to have the kunai slice him more. Biting his lip he shifted further, ignoring the pain, until he could tear it away. He shuddered slightly, feeling the blood seep out steadily. Carefully he maneuvered out from under Kakashi and shakily headed for the bathroom.

"Iruka?" A sleepy voice called after him. Iruka swiftly turned to hide the injury.

"Yes?"

"Where're you going? Stay…" Iruka smiled as best he could at the moment.

"To clean up. Don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

"Mmm… Kay." Kakashi's eyes slid closed as Iruka shut the door behind him. He lay there for a while before twitching. Wondering what was affecting his senses he sat up and opened his eyes. He sniffed and looked around when he caught the scent of blood. He froze when he saw the large stain on the sheets and, testing it with his fingers, found it was still wet. His eyes followed a few drops to where the kunai now rested on the floor. He was on his feet and ripping open the door before it had fully registered what had happened. His eyes swept over the room, landing on a small smear on the shower curtain. Listening intently to the sound of the shower he carefully reached for the curtain and tore it open, the rings popping off and clattering onto the floor. Kakashi's heart stopped at what met his eyes. Iruka was curled in one corner, seemingly without notice of his surroundings. He didn't stir when Kakashi turned the water off nor when he was turned so the wound was visible. Kakashi carefully tested the depth of the gash and, when there was still no reaction, shakily reached over to check for a pulse.

"I-Iruka?" The skin was cold and Kakashi was starting to panic when he couldn't feel a pulse. He checked again from a different spot and almost collapsed with relief upon feeling the weak pulse against his fingers. He quickly composed himself and picked the smaller man up. He stopped himself from leaving and dressed, putting some pants on Iruka as well before wrapping a blanket around him and disappearing. He gently set Iruka down in a chair and cautiously went to wake up his former teammate. Blocking the first few attacks and jumping in the way of one, Kakashi managed to keep Iruka safe, gain two minor injuries, and get Rin's undivided and furious attention. She glared at him and pointed to the door.

"get out." She hissed at him and Kakashi held his hands up.

"I need your help."

"No."

"Please Rin. I know I've been an asshole and probably still am, but I need a medic. I'll do anything." Rin sighed.

"Fine, what's wrong?" Kakashi stepped to the side to reveal Iruka.

"Iruka's hurt and won't wake up." Rin was by his side in an instant. She pulled the blanket off and carefully examined the wound. Seconds later she had him on her bed as she healed him. Once the bleeding was stopped and the wound closed over she rounded on Kakashi.

"What did you do?!" Kakashi slowly turned his gaze back to her and blinked.

"He's okay? Right?" Rin's anger dissipated at the broken voice. She glanced back at Iruka and nodded.

"He will be. What happened? You shouldn't be sparring with him like you would Gai or someone. And at night like this?" Kakashi slumped to the floor with his head in his hands.

"It's my fault. I'm selfish and he was being so nice and I took advantage without thinking of the everything that could happen. He tried to hide it from me too… I didn't want him hurt." Rin kicked him.

"Took advantage of him?! What did you do Kakashi?! Rape him?!" Kakashi glanced up in horror.

"No! Of course not! I would never do something like that to him! I'm not that bad… Am I?" She looked coldly at him.

"I'm not sure if I'd put it past you or not. You've had trouble knowing right from wrong before. And people's feelings mean nothing to you." Kakashi winced slightly and looked away from her.

"They do now… Especially Iruka's. It was an accident. I was careless and misplaced a kunai."

"And Iruka just happened to get it gouged in his back."

"Something like that." Rin frowned at him.

"You said you'd do anything if I helped him right?" He nodded and she continued. "I want you to stay away from him. He's too good a person to be ruined by someone like you. He could've died because of you, and you can't be good for his mental health. I don't know if you want him happy, but if you do then you should want to leave him be. Let him be safe and happy." Kakashi looked over at Iruka for a moment before turning back to Rin and nodding once.

"Okay…" He choked out as he stood. "Thank you for helping him Rin." He disappeared and Rin sighed.

"If it wasn't Kakashi, I might feel bad for this."

* * *

Kakashi stood in Iruka's living room and looked around at the mess forlornly. He slowly cleaned everything up, gathering all of his stuff and any pictures with him in them. He stuffed it all in a pack and headed towards the last room: the bedroom. The scent of blood assaulted him instantly and he stopped, dropping the pack and crouching down with his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a minute before finally getting up and gathering the sheets, thankful the bedspread and mattress weren't stained. Making a note of the type of sheets, he burned them. He made sure he had everything, going through the house twice before turning to leave. He kept his hand on the doorway, staring inside the place he had grown to know and love. With a final sigh he turned and headed back to his musty apartment. His finger collected a layer of dust running across the table. After just standing there for some time he dropped his bags and went to get the replacement sheets. Cleaning the apartment for the next few days would be a nice distraction from the Iruka-less future.

Three days later Iruka woke up in the hospital and instantly looked around for Kakashi in confusion. Seeing no one he proceeded to get up, wincing at his sore back. He had managed to find and put on some clothes before a nurse walked in. Iruka ducked behind the and tried to slip out when he was grabbed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Iruka turned back and flinched. Rin pulled him back to the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Home?" She raised a brow and he sighed. "Come on Rin, you've been my medic before; you know I hate being in the hospital."

"No you don't. You hate being a patient." He shrugged and winced when it pulled.

"Either way it means I don't want to be here." She pointed to the bed.

"Sit and take off that shirt." Iruka sighed but did as he was told. She pushed him down and looked over the injury. A few minutes later she patted his shoulder. "All right. It's looking much better so you'll probably only have to stay one more night before going home. And you'd better not try to leave beforehand." She turned to leave as Iruka grabbed his shirt.

"Hey… Have you seen Kakashi? I know you don't like him, but I thought he'd be here. He has a tendency to worry too much." She frowned.

"I haven't seen him since he dumped you at my apartment. He didn't seem nearly as worried as he could have."

"Wh-what do you mean? Is he on a mission?" She looked at him sadly.

"I don't think so Iruka. Get some rest." Rin closed the door behind her quickly, but didn't miss the hurt and confused look that came over the friendly face. She leaned against the wall and sighed. "I feel horrible. I hope I'm doing the right thing." After two months she figured she wasn't. One day stood out in her mind and no amount of alcohol could erase it.

It started out as a normal, boring day at the hospital. The regular bunch of reckless ninja passing through, but not much else. Rin had just sat down with her latest cup of coffee to do some paperwork when someone called her, a commotion starting to ring through the halls. She rushed through the halls and was working to stabilize the injured man and get him to a bed before she registered who it was. She staggered back and leaned against the wall once he was sleeping peacefully. She finally sat down, her mind going over the possibilities of what could have happened. The door opened a moment later and a nurse motioned to her. Rin sighed and followed her, stopping short at the end of the hall. Kakashi looked at her worriedly.

"I heard Iruka was here. Is he all right?" She paused at the genuine concern in his voice.

"He's stable. What happened?"

"I was going to ask you. I've stayed away as promised…" He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Could you let me know how he's doing? I… I need to know that he's okay."

"It's been two months Kakashi, why do you still care?" He blinked at her.

"I love him." Turning to leave he waved over his shoulder. "See you." Rin watched him leave before sighing and going back to check on her now-awake patient. Iruka was staring blankly at his hands, barely glancing up when she sat down.

"What happened?"

"I took a mission that proved difficult."

"Wait… You took a mission?! Why? You never take missions." Iruka shrugged.

"I had no reason not to."

"What do you mean? You could've died Iruka."

"… Ninja die on missions sometimes. And why shouldn't I take a mission? It's better than sitting in that empty house… with no one there to greet me anymore." He quieted.

"Iruka… are you really that hung up on Kakashi?' She noticed his minute flinch and sighed. "I'm sorry, so sorry Iruka… I… I thought I was helping you." His head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" She glanced away and Iruka glared at her. "Rin, what did you do?!"

"I… may have told him to stay away from you that night he brought you to me. You were so badly hurt and knowing Kakashi I-"

"You don't know him!" He snapped at her, starting to get up. "You don't know him at all!"

"Iruka wait! You're still injured!" She grabbed him and he pushed her away before running out of the hospital. Rin, of course, followed him. By the time she caught up with him he was all ready banging on Kakashi's door.

Kakashi! I know you're there Kakashi! Please answer me! I don't blame you for what happened! Kakashi please! It's not your fault! Please…!" Rin stood there frozen while she watched the tears streak down his face. She finally shook herself and called out.

"Kakashi I'm sorry! I was wrong! You… you don't have to stay away from him!" The door immediately opened and Iruka was pulled inside straight into a tight hug.

"Iruka…" He choked out. "I'm sorry… I missed you Iruka…" He tilted the tear-streaked face up to look at him. "Iruka, I love you." He kissed him and Iruka reached up to wind his hands in soft familiar hair. They finally pulled apart and Iruka clung to him, tightening his hold when Kakashi tried to pull away.

"No, I'm not letting you leave me again." Kakashi squeezed him back.

"I will never leave you again Iruka. Unless you're the one that wants me to. I am so sorry I hurt you like that." He managed to pull away, holding Iruka at arms length. "What happened?" Iruka shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You said you were fine when you had a kunai in your back too. Why are you injured? Did someone attack you?" Iruka sighed.

"Yes, but I won in the end."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. It was near the end of the mission."

"Mission? Why were you on a mission?" Iruka looked away and Kakashi's eye widened.

"Because I wasn't there?"

"I'm sorry." Kakashi pulled him to the couch and gently pushed him onto it.

"Don't be. However, now I need to check you over. Thoroughly." His eyes glittered as he pulled his mask down and tossed the headband away. Iruka's eyes darkened.

"Kakashi…" The mentioned man smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I've been extra careful about putting all my weapons away and there's no way I'm willing to hurt you again. But I am willing to make you feel better and to make you scream in pleasure."

"Kakashi… Wait."

"Let me make up for leaving you like that." Iruka looked into the mismatched eyes and nodded.

"Prove you'll never leave me again." Kakashi kissed him passionately, silently accepting the challenge.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it everyone! Review please! And don't forget the next chapter (when it's posted) is the alternate/afterward sad ending that Tora-chan wanted! It's not completely my idea! Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this part!**_


	2. Aftermath

_**Okay everyone. Here is the sad ending that I promised Tora-chan. Once more I am going to point out that this is not what I had planned on and should not be considered the actually ending to the story! You can all blame Tora-chan.**_

* * *

The next few days seemed perfect, except for the medics yelling at Iruka for running around while injured. Even Naruto lectured Iruka, making him hug the boy and not let Kakashi do anything that could aggravate his wounds. Kakashi didn't mind too much, happy to just be back with Iruka. One night Kakashi bought dinner and invited Naruto over too, much to Iruka's delight. As Kakashi unpacked the food Iruka came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck.

"This is nice Kakashi. What'd you buy? And how much?"

"I got some ramen, sandwiches, sake, and a pie. And I'm not going to tell you how much because it's my treat and I will not have you trying to pay me back." Iruka chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of paying you back. At least not with money." Kakashi spun around and kissed him.

"You're not going to do anything with the idea of paying me back." He kissed him again, "However; if you want to play with me, I'm more than willing." Kakashi's hand traveled up Iruka's shirt, making him blush.

"Naruto's coming over Kakashi! I-I'm going to go meet him. Before you thoroughly debauch me." Kakashi stole another kiss and let him go.

"All right. Be quick or it'll get cold and as far as I know I'm still not allowed to use any appliances or jutsu for food." Iruka laughed and headed out.

* * *

Iruka walked up and down the street looking for the blond, his concern rising. He finally spotted him running on a rooftop. Before he could call out to him he saw someone chasing him, and in the next instant watched in horror as the young boy was thrown off the building, slamming into a wall and tumbling into an alley. Iruka ran into the alley as the man landed on Naruto.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Iruka was barely spared a glance before the man violently kicked the motionless body, causing it to go flying into the back wall. Iruka rushed at him, only to be avoided and flung against a different wall with his own momentum. The man slammed his head against the wall and Iruka gasped, his vision dancing as he swung around wildly. Iruka froze as a hand wrapped around his throat, a kunai pressing against his gut.

"Protecting a monster… How foolish." The assailant hissed in his ear as the hand tightened and simultaneously slammed him back into the wall until he lost consciousness.

"IRUKA!" The man dropped the mentioned man and turned calmly to the opening. With a sneer he raised two kunai and just before Kakashi could seize him, threw them. One went to the back, the other to Iruka. Kakashi didn't waste any time snapping his neck before leaned down to pick Iruka up. His arm was grabbed and he looked into dimming eyes.

"Na…ru…to…" He choked out. Kakashi quickly assessed the injuries before looking back to the small body that still hadn't moved.

"He-he's okay Iruka… You saved him. I'm proud of you…" Kakashi managed out, his eyes welling up with tears. Iruka smiled painfully.

"Good… You take care… of him… Don't cry… I love you…" Kakashi nodded and quickly kissed the man.

"I love you too Iruka…" He didn't answer and Kakashi just sat there, letting the tears fall on the still body, glad he had lied about Naruto.

* * *

_**Well? Did you all cry? I almost did while writing this at work, but I digress. Please review and let me know your reactions to it!**_


End file.
